


The Game

by Akameda



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Mild BDSM, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 14:39:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5094428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akameda/pseuds/Akameda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things are not always as they appear... but you can enjoy the ride, regardless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Game

Stop staring, stop staring, stop staring.

Ueda chanted these words in his head as he passed onlookers in the lobby of an upscale hotel. He didn't like having more eyes on him than necessary. Especially when these people weren't paying him to gawk at how strange, or perhaps how beautiful, he looked decked out in a fanciful outfit chosen specifically for this evening. Ribbons and lace, a short skirt and leggings, really he was surprised he'd agreed to this at all. 

Lolita. 

He didn't specifically _hate_ this type of wear - actually, behind closed doors it was somewhat appealing to play dress up from time to time, and indulge in his usually hidden feminine side - but out in public, for a _job_ , well, that was an entirely different matter. One-hundred precent.

Narrowing his eyes at one of the men who sought to catch a glimpse as he boarded an elevator, Ueda could only hope that the trip to the right room was a short one. 

One floor, and then another, and two more still and finally he was stepping out into the right hallway. Reaffirming his assumption by glancing a nearby sign on the wall, Ueda made quick work of navigating his way to the room number hastily scrawled onto a slip of paper clutched tightly in one hand. There would only be one person inside, and in a way he was a bit relieved. It was always easier to entertain one than multiple. Yet, on the downside, it often paid less in tips, and when alone, some men could get a bit grabby, and not understand when no meant no.

Ueda paused only when he stood before the right door. Away went the little slip of paper, hastily discarded into the rather small clutch purse he was holding, and up went the facade. Warm, giggly, shy, friendly. It was harder for him than it would have been for someone more... aptly suited to the feminine role, but manly had been a requirement when the request had been put in. Masculine, but which could pull off a female's look in a charming way. Ueda thought he suited it just fine, however unorthodox.

The customer was always right. .... Or something like that.

After taking a few extra minutes to ready himself, Ueda finally took the plunge and knocked lightly on the door. Gentle, not brash. It felt like he was having to constrain every muscle in his body, going against the straightforward nature he usually utilized. Rigid, poised. But fun. Being so different than usual was a plus point.

"Who is it?" Came a sudden voice from beyond the shut doorway.

"Ah, ano... your entertainment?" Ueda returned, keeping his voice soft.

"Oh! Right, right." The man sounded as though he shuffled towards the door quickly, and Ueda cocked his head cutely, as if attempting to hear better.

He was still maintaining this posture when the door came open, and on the other side stood the man he would be keeping company this evening. Ueda was quick to smile, and straighten himself with an embarrassed giggle. "S-sorry!"

His customer waved a hand to dismiss it, a welcoming smile of his own present. "No, no, come on in."

As soon as he was motioned inside, Ueda took it, thankful when he heard the click of the shutting door behind him. This meant he could relax a little more, and unwind to the idea of what he was here to do. Though this man was as much a stranger as any person he passed by coming here, at least he knew that this was someone who had paid for him, wanted him. And wasn't simply looking at him like he was some oddball sideshow. Well...

"You're... Kamenashi, right?"

"I am."

Good, right room too. That was a mishap he'd rather not repeat.

"If I could just... use your bathroom? To fix up a bit more...?" He kept his tone hesitant, as if simply asking such a light favor was hard.

Kamenashi smiled still. "Of course. Take all the time you need."

Oh, he was a charming one. Ueda ducked his head politely, and excused himself to the bathroom. Really, he wasn't planning on changing much, if anything. It was mostly just for show. By the sounds of Kamenashi moving about in the rest of the hotel room, though, it didn't appear like he was taking much notice of the gesture at all. So be it. With this kind of entertainment, clients had a way of just wanting to get to the action, and Ueda was not at all opposed to that. Sooner it started, the sooner it finished.

A few minor tweaks were made to the long wig hanging over his shoulders, and then a couple extra dabs of lip gloss, and he was all set to go. Ueda relinquished his purse there on the bathroom counter, and made his way back out into the open of the hotel room. Baby steps, baby steps.

There, sitting in one of the room's few chairs, was Kamenashi, relaxed and nursing a glass of what Ueda assumed was probably a very expensive whiskey. He was still quite dressed himself, button-up shirt and formal slacks, a tie loose but still settled around his neck. Bemused, Ueda wondered which of them was really the stripper here. The messy business look was definitely more suited to the stereotypical stripper man, than dolled up lolita. But at least Kamenashi would be a treat for the eyes himself.

Crossing the room, Ueda offered a quick look towards the television, assuming it would be his source of music, and as if reading his thoughts, Kamenashi used his free hand to grapple for the remote on the nearby end table. "Preference?" The lounging man prompted, and Ueda quickly shook his head.

"Whatever you want." He almost purred, standing off to the side of his customer, just enough that Kamenashi could see what was on the television screen.

Taking the extra time to act like he was adjusting the laces on his shoes - and bending over away from Kamenashi in the process - Ueda was almost left unaware when a specific song had been chosen, and left to filter through the room. Dance-y, trance-like, perfect. Routine, perhaps, but it worked well. Neither of them were here for the music selection anyway. 

Oh. He was still pretending to tie his laces.

Puffing out his cheeks with the same sort of embarrassment from earlier, Ueda quickly rounded on his heel, ready to begin. Kamenashi appeared amused, fooled by his jittery facade.

"Am I allowed to touch?" He queried, and Ueda watched the way he savored a lazy drink from his glass and then licked in his lips. Had it been from someone less... appealing, maybe it would have seemed lewd, the movement of Kamenashi's tongue, but Ueda was more willing to see it as a passing gesture unattached to the light question.

Clasping his hands together over his lap, Ueda gave a quick nod. "Y-yes." He stammered, ".... Please be gentle with me..."

Kamenashi's smiled widened a bit, and Ueda wasn't entirely sure if it was predatory or genuine. "Is this your first time?" That question didn't make it any easier to decipher.

Ueda hesitated there, counting the seconds for a right amount of time before he would answer. "....S-sort of..." First time in this get-up maybe, but Kamenashi didn't need to know that. "I-I'm really good, I swear!"

"I'll bet you are." The lounging man gave a low chuckle, and Ueda answered by chewing on his bottom lip, as if he were not convinced. "Don't worry, I won't tell if you mess up." A finger to his lips to affirm his promise, and Ueda mirrored the gesture as cutely as he could, making sure his body posture relaxed a bit more.

"Th-thank you!" Whatever Kamenashi wanted to believe, he was fine with that. "I'll start now."

The music stemming from the television's speakers was easy to get into. It had a strong beat, a sultry sound about it that loaned its rhythm to the way Ueda's body began to move. Slow at first, with hands smoothing down and over his own body, the fluidity of his movements timed relatively well for no practice. He'd never been perfect at choreography regardless, but he often made up for it in other ways.

Kamenashi didn't seem to notice any errors, nor the way his movements directly opposed how he had been acting so innocently before, and what he'd been saying. In fact, his client appeared quite interested, and invested, in the motions of his body, as if nothing had changed.

It took only a minute into the next song, and Ueda's fingers tugging at the button at the top of his own outfit, for Kamenashi to reach out and stroke across his hip. Ueda gave a resultant smile and giggle, a pretend slipup, as he leaned into the touch, nearly straddling his customer's knee in doing so. Whether intended or not, Kamenashi appeared to like it, his touch growing more confident, moving with each step and hip sway that Ueda utilized. 

Clothing began to peel away the more he moved. 

First it was the corset-type piece which he wore around his midriff. He'd been intent to unzip it himself, but the yearning gleam in Kamenashi's eyes beckoned otherwise. With a low hum, he honored the wordless request and leaned forwards, pushing hair out of his way so that the lounging man could find the hidden zipper. It wasn't done up tightly, and yet all the same, when the piece of the outfit came undone, under eager fingers, Ueda sighed earnestly. Much better.

He licked his lips purposefully when he found Kamenashi's eyes on him again, and a soft chuckle passed through. Those deep brown eyes were really trained on him, weren't they? Normally men weren't so open to stare, not even in private, but he couldn't say it bothered him. Because it didn't. It was flattering, as all paid-for attention usually was.

"I'll take that~" Ueda purred, plucking the piece of the outfit from Kamenashi's hand, and discarding it flippantly on the nearby bed. There was no reply, but he didn't expect there to be one.

Without the corset, his fake bosom didn't appear nearly as perky, but he supposed that was all right. His shirt would come off soon, and after that, so too would the fake bits necessary for the illusion of femininity.

Keeping in time to the music, Ueda soon did just that. Everything went slowly, a tease. Kamenashi's hands, both this time, were again settled on his hips, stroking, as he went about undoing the second, and then third buttons on his own shirt. The bow tie that had been settled at his shirt collar was pushed up and over the undone fabric, to hang loosely at his neck and not be tossed away so soon.

By the time he was at the last button, Ueda was more than ready to be given further, more enraptured, attention; this time for the trained muscles and toned physique hidden there. Yet, as the shirt was slowly slid off of tanned shoulders, and eventually ending in a small pool on the floor, Kamenashi's eyes grew round, surprised. What?

Rather than give a compliment or a suggestion, or even a request, as Ueda would assume, Kamenashi sat back, suddenly different altogether, and laughed. Full out laughed. 

What?

Ueda didn't know what to do at first. Instinct bid him continue his routine, and so he did, but only for a few extra seconds longer, until the raucous sound of his customer's humor grew too much to ignore. What the fuck was his problem? Did he have something wrong with him? Furrowing his expression, Ueda came to a full stop and peered down at his exposed chest and stomach, appraising his current look as if it might be funny. Sure, he still had the bra on, with the fake padding underneath, but wasn't this what the guy wanted? Or had he missed something?

There was a mixture of anger and disbelief which welled up, but Ueda forced himself to remain still and quiet until Kamenashi managed to get ahold of himself long enough to say something that made some sense to the confused stripper.

"Ahahaha, they got me. They got me good." Kamenashi laughed, seemingly unaware that there was a disgruntled man standing directly in front of him. "I seriously thought you were a woman."

A trick? 

"Excuse me?" Ueda grunted, deciding he need not worry about appearances any longer. "Do you want me to continue or not?"

Kamenashi waved his hand in a dismissive gesture. "No, no, it's fine. It's fine." He was still laughing, though, and Ueda didn't understand why that rubbed him the wrong way. Was this all just some big joke to him? The way that his customer quickly reached for his phone, as if he planned to call or text the perpetrator of the prank, agreed with this assumption. "It's just, my friends- For my birthday they said they were going to do something." More laughter and Ueda rested his hands unhappily on either hip. "I thought it was going to be something sexy, but..."

But? _But_?

In an instant, Ueda snatched the phone from Kamenashi's grasp, much to the surprise of the seated man.

"H-hey!"

"You could at least show a little decency!" Ueda held the phone out of the man's reach, though Kamenashi didn't yet reach for it.

That shut his customer up pretty quick, though he appeared more confused than regretful. Actually, he didn't look regretful at all.

"Huh? Decency? It was just a joke." Kamenashi leaned forward in his chair, as if he was going to stand up, but Ueda didn't plan on letting him. With a harsh shove to the other man's chest, he pushed Kamenashi right back into his spot, lounging in a far less comfortable, far less relaxed, position. The look of sheer bewilderment on his face stroked Ueda's bruised ego, and he fought to keep a smug smirk from his lips. "Look, you're getting paid either way, so why don't you just shove off?"

Tch.

"Because I'm tired of little fuckwads like you thinking what I do is just some happy fun time joke." Ueda growled low, standing directly in front of the seated man, eyes narrowed.

"Well-"

Ueda's glower strengthened, but it didn't seem to have any effect on Kamenashi, who glared back with a similar measure of anger. 

"You have to admit, you are sort of... You look ridiculous like that." The man waved up and down, as if Ueda needed anymore reminding of just how he was dressed. "You were cute before, when I thought you were a woman, but as a man, you don't look cute at all."

Ueda brought one of his booted feet up and plopped it down heavily on the cushion beside Kamenashi's thigh. Almost in the same motion he reached for the loose tie around the man's neck and grasped it firmly, a moment too quick for Kamenashi who attempted to block the grab. Twisting the garment around his hand, Ueda gave a harsh jerk, tightening it considerably, and certainly giving his seated companion a chance to reconsider what he'd been saying.

"Okay, okay, you look cute. Really cute." Kamenashi spluttered, tilting his head back and away from Ueda's face, which had inched close with that same look of distaste as before. Only it had grown more acidic, like the stripper didn't plan on relenting.

"I don't care what you fucking think of how I look." Ueda returned, tone low. He knew he looked good. He didn't need a confidence boost in that realm. "But you _will_ respect me and what I do."

Kamenashi quickly put both of his hands up, admitting defeat in the face of such vehemence. "All right, I'm sorry." It didn't sound all too sincere, but Ueda would take what he could get. 

"Tch." Letting go and moving away, Ueda went about gathering each individual garment of clothing that he had shirked during his performance. No sense in staying around when there was no need to.

The sound of the television's music station gave off an entirely different vibe now, which Ueda attempted to ignore as he haphazardly tossed Kamenashi's phone towards the bed and went about getting dressed. In response, his former customer shot him a look of contempt and went to retrieve the device that had bounced clean off the mattress and onto the floor, to which Ueda gave a quick smirk. He hoped it busted.

Once the corset was back in place around his midriff, the last of the clothing items, Ueda headed for the door, with only a slight detour made to the bathroom to grab his purse. His hand barely made it to the doorknob before he heard Kamenashi utter what he supposed was the man's last ditch attempt to regain some of his manhood lost with the way Ueda had tugged him around a few minutes ago.

"Wasn't even that great anyway."

Door open, then hastily shut. Game on.

Ueda wasn't sure how it happened, or how he'd even though it _would_ happen, but mere seconds after the cocky utterance and he was back inside the hotel room, hand tight around Kamenashi's shirt collar, while the other decked the man hard in the jaw. It sent Kamenashi reeling back a couple of paces in surprise, but Ueda didn't bother stopped there. Lip curled in anger, he reached again, this time for Kamenashi's tie.

The quick block that his former customer made was rendered useless by the underhanded grab and pull, a mockery of what Ueda had done just earlier. He wrapped the fabric tight around his fist and tugged sharply until he was hindering Kamenashi's intake of air. That should teach him.

Had he a moment to reconsider his decisions, Ueda probably would have halted there. He didn't need the lawsuit that this would likely bring. Nor did he need to get fired, which is the course of action his booker would likely make as soon as she heard. But he'd never been known to be calm in the face of an insult, no matter how petty. He was definitely more known for using his fists than his words, and that was ringing all too true at the current moment in time.

Kamenashi gasped suddenly, unable to stumble back and instead forced to lean forward, almost against Ueda himself. "Can't-"

"I know." Ueda growled, releasing the tie just enough that Kamenashi could get a breath or two. Then he tightened it again. Release, tighten. Release, tighten. Until Kamenashi was grappling at his trained fist, trying to uncurl determined fingers. In his other hand, as Ueda noticed quickly, was still the phone and it was definitely not broken. It was being used to dial someone.

He reached for the device with an accurate strike, seizing it from Kamenashi's hand and discarding it in one fell swoop. "If you want to talk big, then you can act big too." Ueda grunted, "Put your fists where your mouth is."

"I can't-" Kamenashi stammered, breathless, clawing with both hands now.

Finally Ueda released him, and as soon as he did, it was like he had fanned the flames. A fist came for his face, but his block came too quick, knocking away Kamenashi's fist with minor difficulty. It was only one attempt of two, the second of which ended in much the same way. Except this time, Ueda didn't stop at a block. Once he felt Kamenashi's punch hit his forearm, the attached hand jerked around quickly, holding tight to the man's wrist. 

Ueda made quick work of tugging him off balance and then shoving Kamenashi face first into the bed, his arm twisted uncomfortably behind his back, with Ueda's knee digging into his spine. Smug at how easy that had been, Ueda leant over, sneering in his former customer's ear. "How does it feel to get beaten by a man in a girl's outfit?"

"Fuck you." Kamenashi spat back, wriggling helplessly on the bed.

"How cute." This was priceless. And too appealing. Removing his knee from Kamenashi's back, Ueda chose to reposition himself, molding his front to Kamenashi's back and enjoying the resultant shiver he felt ripple its way up the birthday boy's spine. That was right. It was his birthday today, wasn't it? "I knew you were that type." His mouth was again by the man's ear, but he kept his tone softer, more breathy this time. 

Kamenashi groaned in a mixture of anger and something else. " _That_ type?"

"A closeted type." Ueda returned, "It's too obvious. Your friends probably know too."

"I am not!"

"That's probably why they booked me tonight." Now Ueda was purring. The argumentative, flustered nature of his "captive" fueled his interest, and humor, far too much. "Not as a prank, or a joke, but because they earnestly thought you would like me. A man, seducing you... letting you touch..."

Underneath him he could feel Kamenashi squirming, moving his head away from his mouth, but he couldn't be entirely sure if it was in response to his teasing words, or because the man was earnestly attempting to escape his current predicament.

"And now you're bent over a bed... helpless and at my mercy." This had not been the intended goal, but Ueda wasn't entirely opposed to the change of pace. "...How does that make you feel?" He repeated the question, unsure why it felt so thrilling to demand an answer like this, to control someone who had been so mouthy before.

"Sick." Kamenashi spat back, but there was a small whimper at the end which betrayed how he really felt. Or so Ueda assumed.

"Sick, huh?" He cooed, reaching around with his free hand and grasping firmly at Kamenashi's crotch. Had he been unsure before, he was quite sure now. The bulge he felt under his fingers was a telltale sign that at least some part of the man had enjoyed the performance, and was maybe even enjoying the little aftershow. "I guess this part of you didn't get the memo."

Quickly, Kamenashi's hand was at his, grappling to tug his fingers away from the front of his pants. It made Ueda laugh, for his hand wasn't going anywhere so long as he wanted it right in that very spot, cupping something which only made the man underneath him quiver that much more. Just how much was he enjoying this? Too much, perhaps. All the better. 

"C-come on..." Kamenashi groaned, forced to remove his hand when he felt Ueda's grasp on his captive arm tighten and twist, resulting in a painful jolt up his shoulder. "I don't want any part of this."

"You do." Ueda taunted, licking his lips as he watched Kamenashi squirm more.

"I don't." He reaffirmed, a tinge of fear in his voice.

Ueda merely shook his head, and slowly massaged the bulge under his palm, delighted when the sounds which followed were nothing short of soft moans and moments of bated breath. Unwilling or not, Kamenashi was enjoying this, and it was only fueling the rush of pleasure Ueda himself was receiving being on the controlling end.

"Well, you're going to be a part of this." He didn't plan on stopping now. There was a statement to be made. And perhaps, something within himself to quell. "So you'll just have to convince yourself that you like it." Another squeeze of his hand, and he could feel Kamenashi melting below him. "Not that it will be all that hard to do, I would imagine."

"Please stop."

"No." Smirking against Kamenashi's ear, his hand made quick work of removing the offending belt, tugging it straight out of the man's slacks. For a moment he considered utilizing it, but then decided against the idea, quickly discarding the piece of clothing off to the side and turning his attention to the button and zipper. 

"Hey-" Ueda watched the way Kamenashi's hand grappled and fisted in the bed sheets, and oh was it a delicious sight. The man was already so worked up and he hadn't even began touching him. "Stop-"

No matter, all it took was a flick of his wrist and a few deft movements of his fingers to spring the man's erection from the front of his pants. Just to be sure that Kamenashi didn't plan on trying to stop him again so soon, Ueda strengthened his hold on his wrist, which prompted a low gasp to emit from his the man below him. Then, his other hand was enclosing on warm, stiff flesh and the next gasp which came forth was not born of pain. It was pure pleasure.

"Care to tell me again?" Ueda goaded, nibbling at the lobe of Kamenashi's ear as he began to ever so slowly move his hand back and forth, back and forth, across the aroused area. Kamenashi's hand tightened on the bedsheet, and Ueda only wished he could pay more attention to it. He was too busy experiencing the feel of the man's prone form wiggling around, flush against his own. There were only the layers of his own costume, and of Kamenashi's business attire, which separated them, and even then, that wasn't enough to dull the friction against his body. There was only so much teasing he would be able to withstand.

"A-ahh..." Kamenashi too, from the sound of his low moans. "S-stop..."

"You're still on about that?" He grunted, arching his head back as if to get a better picture of the writhing man. A firmer grasp of his fist and a sudden jerk of his stroking, and he could feel the resultant shudder. "Because you seem to be saying otherwise with your body."

"Nngh..." From the sound of it, Kamenashi was doing his best to bite back his sounds, and was failing considerably. 

No rebuttal was made then, and Ueda found himself a bit disappointed. But it wasn't like there weren't other things he felt the need to do.

Breaking his hand away from its stroking (really, he wished he had more than two hands at this point), and ignoring the answering groan, Ueda made quick work of ridding the man of his slacks, and then his boxers too, letting them pool around his ankles as Kamenashi struggled to fight against him. There were no verbal complaints, though perhaps that was because now, each time when Kamenashi chose to say something akin to a refusal, he twisted his arm behind his back that much harder, making Kamenashi reconsider his choice of words.

"My, my..." Ueda purred, standing up a little straighter so he could fully appreciate the view of Kamenashi's rear, bare and welcoming, directly in front of his crotch. Just how he wanted it.

"Please- ahh." Kamenashi's grimace of pain heightened Ueda's arousal and he couldn't resist bypassing further foreplay. He needed him now. Oh where did he through that damned purse?

Glowering at his own problem, Ueda swiveled his attention around, searching for where he had thrown it in the midst of their earlier fistfight.

Aha!

It laid there on the floor just a couple of feet from him, and Ueda smirked to himself. After some careful manuvering he retrieved the bag one-handedly and flipped it open with determination. He knew he kept some in here...

"What are you- a-ahh!" By now it was almost a reflex to cause Kamenashi pain each time he opened his mouth. But in this particular instance, Ueda thought to apologize, chuckling to himself. He wouldn't, of course, but it was the thought which counted.

"Something you'll like." He crooned, finally grabbing for the small packet he wanted and working oddly with his other hand and his teeth to rip it open and squeeze out the lubricant into the palm of his free hand. After tossing the now-empty packet aside, as well as his bag, Ueda wasted no time in slicking the crack of Kamenashi's rear with the cold fluid.

Kamenashi jolted immediately, grimacing and then cursing under his breath. Ueda reveled in it as he worked, making sure to rub it over exactly where he needed for it to be. Now this prompted something entirely different from the man below. Like before, when his hand had been wrapped around his manhood, Kamenashi began to writhe and squirm, his hand clutching almost desperately to the bedsheets. In a way it was hot, how much the man yearned for it, but in the other... it was almost ridiculous.

"How bad do you want my dick?" Ueda chortled, unable to pass up a chance to jab even more at the cocky man's ego.

In answer, Kamenashi merely attempted to give him the middle finger, but faltered when Ueda chose to prod him with his own. In an entirely different, more pleasureable, area. "A-ahhh..."

The muscles were tight around the tip of his middle finger, however slick he had managed to make it, and Ueda reveled in the sensation almost as much as he did the way that Kamenashi was reacting to it. He pressed the finger inside slowly at first, and then when it was fully encased in the warm heat, he tugged it right back out and went in a bit more briskly. And then again, even more so. Crooking the digit around, making easy work of the pleasured man once more virtually melting under his touches. Kamenashi was entirely hot for it, and Ueda wondered just how truthful those earlier complaints had been. Maybe he liked it this way. Ueda himself sure did.

He added the second finger soon enough, stretching them out, getting a feel for the flesh he was so eager to get himself inside. If Kamenashi was such a mess like this, how would he be when there was something else entirely prodding at his insides?

It was time to find out.

Pulling his fingers back out, Ueda chose to give Kamenashi a quick reach around, stroking and getting a feel for just how aroused the man was, and it was more than he had been expecting, even under current circumstances. Whatever ego bruising Kamenashi had given him before, he was certainly doing the opposite now, and to a larger degree. Ueda smirked to himself and then went to work at adjusting his own costume to the point where he could actually get his own erection out.

This sort of wear was almost not suited to it, he unhappily decided, and especially not when you only had one free hand to work with. He tugged at his tights and undergarments, moving them down to his thighs, and then he hiked up his skirt just enough, giving his manhood a few slow jerks with the same lubed hand as he had done everything else with.

"Please-" Kamenashi appeared to expect being cut off, but now Ueda was too distracted by his own pleasure and readying himself, to pay mind to whatever the man had to say. When he realized that this was the case, he continued to speak. "Please, don't..." He was panting, breathless, and Ueda wondered exactly what he was trying to tell him at this point. On one hand he expected to hear the word 'stop' come next, for the plea sounded just as aroused as Kamenashi felt to him. But nothing more was emitted, as Kamenashi moved his head to the side and attempted to get a better look at Ueda behind him.

Ueda met his troubled gaze and offered nothing but a lewd smirk. He wasn't going to stop now. Kamenashi didn't really want him to stop, after all. He just didn't want to admit that he liked what was happening, of that Ueda was convinced.

"I'm not going to stop." Ueda reassured slowly, breathing deeply through his nose as he channeled his pleasure away from hindering his ability to speak. Though a low groan soon broke free when he pushed the slick tip of his erection against the tight hole clenching eagerly, waiting for him to claim it. "Not until we both get what we want."

Entry into Kamenashi's body was something which Ueda thought incomparable. The smooth, warm, and entirely squeezing muscles worked wonderfully on his arousal, more and more as he pushed inside to the very base of his manhood. Then there were the sounds Kamenashi himself was making. Soft groans and grunts, small choked breaths as if he wasn't able to properly collect himself enough to breathe. Oh and the look on his face... bliss, if Ueda had ever seen it. Beautiful, uninhibited bliss contorted slightly by the intense pressure of his entrance into his body, but it was enrapt with enjoyment too. He could see it.

And he could feel it.

"Mmmm..." Ueda hummed his contentment, pleasure thrumming through his veins.

"A-ahh..." Kamenashi returned with a hitched moan of his own, and then finally, submission to what he was doing. "Y-yes.... don't stop..."

That was the cue Ueda needed to finally relinquish his hold on the prone man's captive arm. Kamenashi gasped, but didn't seize the moment to try and break free. No, the no doubt sore arm hit the bed, fingers coiling in the sheets much like the other was doing, expressing how lost Kamenashi was to the ecstasy overtaking his body.

Ueda felt he could share in this unending pleasure. There was nothing quite like the way the man's hole clenched on him, milking his own reactions in the same way Kamenashi's now half-lidded stare was doing. The man had been beautiful before, but now... now Ueda couldn't stop himself from staring, newly free hand grasping at one of those slender hips.

"Please..." Kamenashi's plea broke him from his reverie, and Ueda finally, _finally_ , began to move his hips, utilizing the same movements he'd used during his earlier performance. It wasn't slow, at least not after the first couple of thrusts. Ueda took a selfish, harsh pace, snapping his hips back and rolling them forward with precision and force. Kamenashi didn't seem to mind, though. He appeared to lose himself to whatever Ueda was doing, occasionally pushing back, joining Ueda in the movements of hips to heighten the amount of pleasure for the both of them.

It was perfect. Absolutely perfect. Both hands were now tight on Kamenashi's hips, and he leaned forward enough that his forehead could press at the nape of the man's neck, the collar of his shirt poking him in the face uncomfortably, but that was the least of Ueda's attention at the moment. One of Kamenashi's hands had reached back and was clutching at Ueda's thigh first, and then up to his rear, grasping flesh underneath the puffy fabric of his skirt as if to spurn Ueda onwards. The other hand had dipped down to between his own legs, stroking his manhood in a haphazard, but similar pace to the thrusts of Ueda's hips against his own.

Together they moved in sync, drinking in the sensations and the precense of one another, until it simply became too much. Ueda's hitched breaths reverberated against the hollow of Kamenashi's ear, increasing in amount the closer and closer he came to his end. In reply, the broken moans Kamenashi was uttering against the bedsheets were heightening in volume, though he made small efforts to conceal himself each time he thought they were too loud indeed.

"K-Kazuya..." Ueda stammered, his first true slipup of the evening, using the other man's first name.

Kamenashi didn't seem to mind. He merely released a sudden, deep grunt as Ueda's utterance was timed with a hard inward thrust of his hips. "Tatsuyahhh..." He returned breathily.

Ueda came first, teeth buried in the skin at the base of Kamenashi's neck as he spilled deep within the other man, but far from the selfish air he often gave off, he kept his hips in motion until, a few seconds later, Kamenashi spurted his own fluids over his fingers, a deep moan relaying the intense feeling which washed over him.

They stood together like that, panting and bent over the bed, for a few long moments, trying to reclaim their sanity and control, before finally, Ueda groaned and pulled himself away. That was all it took for Kamenashi's lower half to go slumping to the floor, and with a low laugh Ueda rushed over to make sure the top half didn't end up the same. "Oi." He crooned, smiling when he saw Kamenashi release the same sort of breathless laugh as he had. 

Strong arms wrapped around Kamenashi's midsection, and Ueda allowed himself to be tugged down to the floor where Kamenashi could effectively snuggle into his embrace. "That was good..." Kamenashi panted, adjusting the two of them until Ueda was sitting with his back to the bed, and Kamenashi, still in his arms, sat in front of him, reclining his head against the stronger man's shoulder. "Your dance, though..."

Unlike before, this time Ueda felt the tips of his ears burn, mildly embarrassed. "Hey, I never claimed to be able to do that too well."

"You did."

"I did not."

Both of them laughed quietly, and Ueda couldn't help nuzzling into Kamenashi's warm neck.

"It was all actually better than I was expecting." Kamenashi offered after a moment, smiling. ".... So much better."

"I didn't hurt you did I?" As if remembering last second, Ueda swept an appraising look over the cheek he had punched. Though his strikes had been subdued, and Kamenashi himself was fairly hardy, he still worried.

"A bit." Kamenashi spoke up honestly, a mischievious look in his eye as he saw Ueda's concern. "But that's all part of the game, isn't it?"

Ueda snorted, and kissed a bruised cheek. "I suppose so." Resting his chin against Kamenashi's shoulder, he allowed the pair of them to bask in a few seconds of silence before he said anything more. "Do you think you'll want to try roleplaying again?"

The smile on Kamenashi's face widened. "I believe so. Only next time..." One of his hands came up to pat Ueda's forearm affectionately. "Maybe I'll be the one to wear the skimpy outfit."

"I could get used to that."

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun with this one. xD The ending was a bit of a last minute addition, but it seemed more fitting for the whole setup to be fake/roleplaying as opposed to real. Either way, I hope you liked it! <3


End file.
